Unexpected Visitors
by Daylight Starr
Summary: Seto Kaiba has really bad hay fever and Yugi and Joey bring him his homework. Yugi tries to cheer him up, but it doesn’t work. One Shot


Title: Unexpected Visitors

Fandom: Yu-gi-oh  
Rating: G  
Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I swear I don't own them, and no one would want the rights to this story.

Summary: Seto Kaiba has really bad hay fever and Yugi and Joey bring him his homework. Yugi tries to cheer him up, but it doesn't work.A fairly pointless one shot that addresses Seto's allergies mentioned in my other fic.

"Why are we doin' this again, Yuge?" Joey Wheeler sounded annoyed as he looked down at his best friend in wonder.

Yugi smiled up at him, "because Kaiba's out sick and needs his homework. It's not that far out of the way and it's a nice thing to do. Besides, I really want to be his friend."

Joey shook his head, "ya pick the weirdest guys to be friends with. Course, ya picked me, and I was a pain in the butt."

Yugi nodded cheerfully, "yeah, no one's all bad. Not even Kaiba."

Joey looked unconvinced, but knew better than to argue with Yugi once he had his mind made up to be a friend to someone.

Yugi walked lightly up the steps of Kaiba's place and rang the doorbell looking as concerned as if he were visiting a sick Joey, rather than his rival.

Mokuba answered the door, looking confused, "oh, hi. What are you guys doing here?"

Yugi smiled, "we were asked to bring Kaiba his homework. How's he feeling?"

Mokuba shook his head, "grumpy. He yells at everyone. In fact, you guys better get inside before…"

"BOKUBA!" A loud, stuffed up voice interrupted the boy, "are you tryig to kill be? Get id here ad shut that door before all the pollend gets id the...the… Heh-Chumph! Heh-Chumph! Heh-eh-Ch-uh! Heh-Ch-uh! Eh-Shoo! Chuu! Eh-Shuu! Id the house." Kaiba finished his sentence sounding muffled as he prepared to blow his nose.

Joey raised an eyebrow incredulously, "ya mean ta tell me that all this fuss is because his royal highness can't handle a couple of allergies?"

Mokuba turned on him like a small fury, "you really need to not talk if you don't understand what you're talking about. Seto's hay fever is terrible. He tried to go to work today but he couldn't because going outside made him sneeze so much he couldn't catch his breath."

Yugi looked worried, "will he be alright?"

Mokuba nodded, "yeah, he's mostly just really mad because he had to miss so much work. He says he's the only person who knows what he's doing in that place."

"Bokuba?" Kaiba came into the living room looking sicker than Yugi knew he could look. His usually immaculate chestnut brown hair was mussed, his nose was red and chapped, his normally hard, clear blue eyes were red and swollen with dark rings under them and he was wearing a large blue tee shirt and blue and white checked lounge pants, "who are you… what are you two dorks doig here?" He tried to glare at them, but rubbed his eyes instead.

Yugi walked up to him, concerned, "we came to bring you your homework, Kaiba." He handed him his books and the assignment sheet the teachers had sent along with them, "but you should be in bed. You don't look well at all."

Kaiba managed a glare this time, though it wasn't a very convincing one, "I'b fide, Yugi. You brought be by stuff, dow get out."

Mokuba scowled, "you need to be nicer, Seto. They're going to stay for dinner. That is, if they want to." He looked at Yugi and Joey hopefully.

Joey opened his mouth to say something along the lines of he'd rather eat out of a trash can when Yugi cut in quickly, "we'd love to, thank you for asking." He smiled at the brothers happily.

Kaiba rubbed a finger under his nose, trying to ward off another sneezing fit. It wasn't working, however, "Heh-Chumph! Chumph! Choo-uh! Heh-Shuu! Chhhuu! Heh-Eh-Shuu! Ehshoo! Chhuumph! Whatever." He turned his back on them and wiped his nose, then sniffled deeply, "if you'll excuse be." He left and could be heard blowing his nose loudly in his office.

Joey shook his head, "man, that guy's a jerk even when he's sick." He was rewarded by an evil look from Mokuba. "Sorry." He didn't sound very sorry, however.

Yugi scowled at Joey and shook his head before looking down at Mokuba, "what are we having for dinner?"

Kaiba came back into the room, unwilling to leave his brother alone for too long, "we're havig sweet ad sour chicked. Doe objections, I'b sure." He sat down in front of the TV and flipped it on, something Mokuba hadn't seen him do in a long time and a major indication of how lousy he was feeling.

Yugi smiled, "nope, I don't object, do you, Joey?" He pinched Joey's arm before he could say something inappropriate.

Mokuba sat down beside him, "what are you going to watch, Seto?"

Kaiba shrugged, "I do't care. You pick." He handed Mokuba the remote and blew his nose, not caring if he had company or not. If it offended them, they could leave, for all he cared. He sniffled quietly as Mokuba changed the channel to an anime that was popular with kids his age and glanced at his brother, knowing that he thought such shows were a waste of valuable time. Kaiba said nothing about it, however. "Heh hih- sniff" He rubbed his nose and searched his pockets desperately for a handkerchief, as the one he'd been using was quite spent. Yugi saw the problem and handed Kaiba his own quickly. The Young CEO, who was in no condition to refuse by now, snatched the soft cloth and buried his face in it, "Hih-ish-ii! Isshh-uu! Heh-Chhitt-uh! Heh-Eh-shhtt! Heh-t-Shuu! Heh-Shhuu! Eh-Shoo! Heh-he-Chhuu-uh! Chuu! Ah-Shhuu-uh!" He blew his nose again, signaling the end of the fit. He then looked at Yugi, hoping the warmth he could feel creeping up on his cheeks could be thought of as a side-effect of his hay fever, "thak you. I'll have this cleaded ad set back to you by the ed of the day."

Yugi smiled and shook his head, "don't worry about it, Kaiba. I have more."

"Besides," Joey couldn't resist adding in his two cents, "ya blew yer nose in it. Yugi don't want somethin' that had yer snot in it."

Kaiba glared at the blonde and stood up, "look Wheeler, whed I wat you're opinion I'll ask for it, got that." He sat down, feeling slightly light-headed.

Yugi scowled at Joey and formed, "be nice" with his lips. He then stood up and stretched, "actually, I'm really sorry, but we should get going. I didn't tell my grandpa that I was staying and he wasn't feeling all too well himself. I should probably go see if I can help him out in the store so that he can get some rest." He pulled on Joey's arm and the two boys turned to leave.

Mokuba walked them to the door, "I'm really sorry about Seto, you guys. He's just in a really bad mood when he's sick. He didn't mean to be so rude to you."

Joey snorted, "ya mean ta say that Kaiba's sick all the time? Man that must suck." He received a pinch in the arm from Yugi and a frighteningly Seto-Kaiba like glare from Mokuba for that remark.

Yugi smiled at Mokuba, "don't worry about it. No one is themselves when their sick. Joey gets really needy and whiny." Joey gave him a dirty look, but was quiet after that.

Mokuba opened the door for them and waved as they were leaving, "thank you again for coming. Tell your grandpa I hope he feels better."

"Shut that dab door! Are you tryig to kill be?" Mokuba grinned and shut the door.

Joey looked down at Yugi with concern, "ya didn't tell me Gramps was sick. What's wrong with him?"

Yugi blinked, "what are you talking about? Oh! You mean what I said before. He's not sick, I just had to get you out of there before you and Kaiba killed each other."

Joey scowled, "ya need ta watch what ya tell people. Ya had me really worried."

Yugi laughed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I just wanted to get out of there before blood was shed."

Kaiba sat in front of the TV, not paying any attention to what was going on in the show when Mokuba sat down, "you know Seto, you could stand to be nicer to them. They want to help you. At least, Yugi does. I don't think Joey likes you very much."

Kaiba opened his mouth to say something, but shut it quickly and rubbed his nose, "heh-hih-isshhuu! Het-chuu! Heh-eh-Shhii! Heh-eh-Chht-uh! Heh-heh-Hi-ishhuu! Isshhhuu! Shhoo-uh! Ah-Shhuu! Chuu-uh!" He sniffled deeply and blew his nose on Yugi's handkerchief, "I ab DOT going to school toborrow." He looked thoughtful, "I do't guess they would brig be by hobework agaid, do you?"

Mokuba grinned, "they might. Do you want them to, Seto?"

Kiaba looked at him through bloodshot eyes, "I cad't fall behide, you doe." He closed his eyes, choosing to leave it at that.

End


End file.
